politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroshi Rokkaku
-0zon3 0zon3 is a ruler that appears in Politics and War''. and The Incumbent Director of Military Affairs in the Green Protection Agency. He's current leader of the United Korean Federation a Totalitarian state that recently seceded from South Korea. Early life 0zon3 is one of Bernkastel's pieces. He was created as a weapon to replace the higher ranked soldiers. Later after his creation. He became one of Lambdadelta's soldiers for the Meta Armed Forces. He was discharged after the Meta Patriotic War. Where he became a Government Official for the remainder of the Meta Board's life. After The Fall of the Meta Board. 0zon3 moved to the Korean Peninsula. and led a revolution to overthrow the South Korean Government. (See: South Korean Civil War) The Civil War ended with him taking over Seoul where he established the United Korean Federation. His ally, Lambdadelta appointed him as her successor in all matters relating to the Prime Fragment. causing a merger between the Meta Board's Former Government with 0zon3's Administration. Appearance 0zon3 is always seen with a one-way vision blindfold. He is described to have green electronic-like neon eyes without it on. he always wears a coat with a scarf facing backwards. with the Green Protection Agency flag and the United Korean Federation flag on his upper sleeve of the coat signifying his place of origin. He has black hair, and Paleish skin. Leadership He rules the nation with extreme prejudice with a Totalitarian sense of justice. Out of anger he would kill his soldiers for insubordination. In Summits he would have armed soldiers by his side to show aggression towards world leaders. 0zon3's Subjects within the nation do not approve of 0zon3's administration but they feel safe due to the high amount of military in the ruler's arsenal. He spends most of his time at the capital building either addressing his nation, or Drilling his Military. Citizens are able to freely visit the capital to request something from 0zon3 with military escort to his office. Although he was a ruler before the establishment of the United Korean Federation. He had citizenship to numerous nations. (Examples: Meta Board and Foxburo) Quotes *'"There is a wall, and there is the nation. And let me tell you one thing, marching into my nation? I AM THE FUCKING WALL!!"''' *"Let's play this game like chess. But in this version, nobody wins! We all blow up into oblivion. Don't you think that's fun?" *"I write the book. and i say there are no heroes. and it won't end with a happy ending either. for you that is." *"Let me at them Lambdadelta, I'm going to send them to hell!" Trivia *He is the only antagonist to have a close connection to the rest of the world. *He was born in the Meta Board, after being created by Bernkastel. *Being one of the final remaining Meta Boardians, He seems to be more unstable than the rest. He screams at other world leaders out of the blue is a good example. Category:Leaders in Asia Category:Antagonists Category:UKF-Related Pages Category:Politics & War Characters Category:Leaders Category:Meta Board-related articles